


on loving a ghost

by labeautelivresque



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, M/M, POV Second Person, Poetry, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labeautelivresque/pseuds/labeautelivresque
Summary: the hardest part of it is this: you never told him, and now you never will.





	on loving a ghost

the hardest part of it is this:  
you never told him,  
and now you never will.

you hope he knew;  
you think he must have,  
but you can never be sure.

there are so many things  
you wish you had said,  
like how his eyes were so blue

you thought you'd drown in them  
and how his arms were more a   
home than your house has ever been

and how, though you're only  
a little thing,   
he didn't make you feel small.

you are not the same as you were  
and by his will or not,  
there is no going back.

you are too big now, for this place,  
and you left your heart with him,  
buried beneath layers of stone

you close your eyes at night  
and see his face, and when you wake,  
you feel that you could almost

touch him, and you remember  
his hand cooling in yours,   
and the eagles came and it was

not enough, not enough, and  
you want to rage and scream  
and shout at the cruelty of it all

but in the end, you weep  
and you curse yourself for   
staying silent, and you wonder:

if you'd revealed your heart,  
would the end have been different?

or would you be here still,  
mourning the life you should have had,  
drinking tea with a ghost?

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable on my [Tumblr](https://dreamimpcssiblethings.tumblr.com/post/184479385665). Thanks for reading, any likes and comments are appreciated, but not required! If you want to chat, follow me on Twitter @kath_lightfoot.
> 
> Much love!


End file.
